Satanic Love
by SimonAndSimone
Summary: There's a new student at Fork's Hight. There is something very strange about him. Why doesn't the Cullen's powers work? Is Bella falling for this dark stranger? There is more to him than meets the eye. And the eye does not go wanting....
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight. Okay, well I don't know Bella's exact schedule except she has Biology after lunch, right? So if this is wrong sorry.**

Me and Edward were relaxing in our seats, waiting for class to begin.

Edward's eyes flicked to the door where the teacher was talking to the principle and somebody else. His eyes narrowed and a growl rumbled deep in chest. I looked up in alarm.

"Whats wrong, Edward?" I asked, my heart beating erratically.

He relaxed and smiled down at me, but his topaz eyes were worried.

"We have a new student." he explained.

"And?" I prompted, knowing this wasn't what had him upset.

He sighed. "I can't read his mind."

My eyes went wide and to my slight amusement I felt slightly jealous.

"I'm sure it's nothing." he tried to reassure me. I nodded, not convinced at all.

The teacher stepped back in, looking slightly flustered.

"Everyone listen up! We have a new student today so make him feel welcome." he told us as a boy stepped in.

I couldn't restrain a gasp. He was gorgeous. To me, he didn't hold a candle to Edward but was certainly just as good looking.

He had black hair with streaks of crimson in it. Black eyes looked out from his pale face. They weren't onyx like Edward's when he was hungry. More..._alive. _They seemed to move and there were traces of other colors in them. He was about Jasper's height, and built like him too. He was wearing black jeans and a AC/DC shirt.

He was smiling in a pleasant way, winking at the girls causing them to giggle, but he seemed dangerous. More dangerous than Edward almost. Almost evil.

He glanced at Edward, but his gaze didn't linger.

Edward looked frustrated and a little scared.

If he was scared this was bad. Very bad. My heart did a drum roll again but he didn't seem to notice.

"This is Adrien Lucifer. You can sit there next to Ms. Swan." he said pointing at me. Edward stiffened and growled.

Adrien strutted over and slid gracefully into the seat next to me.

He looked up and gave me a smile that left me breathless. What was happening to me?

"Hey." he whispered.

I managed to nod at him.

Edward's snarl grew more pronounced. Adrien just smiled calmly.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

The teacher opened it to reveal a worried Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.

I gaped at them and Edward stood.

"Excuse me, but we need to borrow Edward for a second. Family emergency." said Alice, flashing a smile.

"Of course." said the teacher.

Edward gave me one last worried glance before stepping into the hall with them.

I looked anywhere but Adrien. I could tell he was looking at me.

"Vampires, huh?" he asked, smirking.

My mouth dropped open.

"Yea, I know. And Jacob Black's a werewolf too." he said laughing.

Just then the bell rang. I hurried out of the door as fast as I could.

**This is a little rough but I hope you like chapter one. His name is important later so do some research if you want to know ahead of time. (or you could just wait)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight. Okay, well I don't know Bella's exact schedule except she has Biology after lunch, right? So if this is wrong sorry.**

I didn't see any of the Cullen's at all for the rest of the day and I was starting to feel sick just thinking about lunch.

Everyone had pretty much shunned me, except Angela and today of all days she was out sick.

I walked into lunch with dragging feet and plopped down in our normal table.

I didn't feel like eating but I forced myself to get back up and get an apple.

I turned it over in my hands, remembering the first day I'd sat with Edward.

I was lost in my memories when I heard someone else sit down. Well, sensed it actually since they were silent.

I looked up to see Adrien Lucifer staring at me with a calculating expression.

"So," he started, suddenly grinning making my heart beat faster. "You're Bella Swan?"

"How do you know?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"You're a bit of a legend here. Befriending Edward Cullen and then making him fall in love you." he said smirking.

"And you learned that all in your first day?" I asked, my fear mixing with annoyance that he seemed to be "special" and he had this power of me.

His smirk widened and he leaned closer to me so he was whispering into my ear. His breath smelled like something but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I can learn anything I want."

I shivered and he pulled back looking worried.

"I didn't frighten you did I?" he asked, taking my hand and looking into my eyes.

I knew I should pull away. What about Edward? And people were looking at us. I didn't want to be call the school slut. Or even worse have Edward find out, which he would.

"How do you know about the Cullen's and Jacob?" I asked, finally yanking my hand back.

The teasing smile returned.

"How indeed?" he said, but didn't answer my question.

Just then Jessica came over, shooting a quizzical glance at me. I ignored her.

"Would you like to sit with us?" she asked, nodding towards her table where everyone was watching intently.

"No thanks, wouldn't want to leave Bella alone." he said, flashing her a smile.

She blushed and walked quickly away.

My rare temper caught up to me and I snarled,

"Go to hell."

He stared at me with an odd expression. Almost worried. Then abruptly he burst into laughter.

"Ha! That _was_ good!" he chuckled like I missed a big inside joke.

I glared at him.

"This must be why Edward likes you so much. Your temper or sense of stubbornness." he said, looking calculating again.

I glared at him. He reminded me of James but Adrien was so different. He almost made James look like a joke.

I was sure, there was something evil about Adrien. Besides he knew what the Cullen's were and Jake.

"Ah, an apple." he remarked.

"The forbidden fruit. Didn't keep Eve away though, did it? It didn't keep you away either."

"But when you took a bite you realized that life isn't all it's cracked up to be is it? You saw the truth. Like when you have two sardonic vampires chasing you." he said, voicing the thought I'd had many times. It just made me more angry.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what you want or how you know all this, but just leave me alone!" I hissed.

He smiled and it didn't look mocking this time. Sort of sad like he knew something was coming that I didn't.

"Maybe thats best." he said, quietly looking almost...disappointed.

I certainly did-though I vehemently refused to believe why- when he got up and sat with Jessica and my _old_ friends for the rest of lunch.

As I was looking at the back of his head I realized the back of his neck had a tattoo. I shifted slightly so I could see it.

I gasped in spite of myself. It was the sign of Satan.

**Okay there's chapter two. Also a picture of Satan's symbol is on my profile. Oh and this is IMPORTANT!! This is set BFORE New Moon, so-spoiler- Jasper hasn't taken a snap at her. Her birthday is in like two days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight. Okay, well I don't know Bella's exact schedule except she has Biology after lunch, right? So if this is wrong sorry.**

I was sitting at the kitchen table, _trying_ to to my homework, but my train of thought kept being interrupted by screaming from the TV. Oh, and thoughts of Adrien.

Just then the phone began to ring shrilly, jolting me out of my musing.

"Hello?" I asked, diving for it.

"Bella, it's Alice. Can you come over? Tell Charlie you need to spend the night. It's Friday so he won't object. I know." she said.

I was momentarily silent. The usually chipper, bouncy, and plain _happy_ Alice, sounded for once tired, like her real age finally caught up with her.

"Bella?" she asked.

"Yea, I'll be right over."

I parked my ancient truck in the driveway and climbed out into the pouring ran. I chanced it, and ran to the house. Thankfully I didn't fall on the slick ground.

I knocked and opened the door.

Everyone was sitting in the living room. Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, Carsile and Esme, and Edward with a spot for me.

"Oh you're here, love." said Edward, standing up and giving me a quick kiss and pulling me down on the couch next to him.

For once my heart didn't jump out of my chest at his lips on mine. I felt almost...sick of this. Sick of not being able to relax with him. Worrying about being killed all the time. I just wanted a care-free relationship. Like Jessica and Mike had.

Jasper seemed to sense..._whatever_ I was feeling and looked at me oddly.

"Well it seems we have a bit of a situation." said Carsile, breaking us out of our awkward silence.

"Why don't you clue in Bella." said Jasper.

"This new guy-Adrien- we can't use our powers on him. It's different from you. Jasper can't use his and Alice can't see his future. And I can't read his mind. The other thing we noticed is he's not human. We can at least tell that." said Edward, his face etched with worry.

"He knows what you are and he knew what Jacob is." I added, trying to help.

Their eyes widened, except Carsile. He looked lost in thought.

"I've never heard of anything like this." he muttered.

"Should we try and talk to him?" asked Alice.

I looked at her and was struck with a spasm of fear. I knew without a doubt-like someone had told me-that Adrien _could_ hurt her. Her and Emmett. I realized with a horrible sense of truth that he could hurt them all. He was very very _very _powerful.

Jasper looked at me again.

"Bella?" he asked, quietly.

They all looked at me.

"Whats wrong, love?" asked Edward, looking about as worried when Victoria and James were following us.

"Nothing." I said quietly. I didn't know how to voice my thoughts. Much less explain how I knew.

None of them believed me, but they didn't push it.

"I don't know Alice. Obviously he's powerful but dangerous? I assume so." said Carsile.

"Have any of you talked to him?" asked Jasper.

I looked guilty around. No one moved. Jasper looked at me. I sighed.

"He sat with me at lunch and we talked a little." I admitted.

There were several hisses around the room and Edward growled.

"Bella, you need to tell us _everything."_ said Carsile.

I nodded.

"Um first he asked if I was Bella Swan. I asked how he knew and he said that I was a bit of a legend with being friends with you and all. Then I kinda asked how he knew that all on his first day. He said he could learn anything he wanted. Then Jessica asked him to sit with them and he said no," I blushed remembering what I had said to him.

"Bella?" promoted Edward.

"I told him to go to hell." I whispered.

But of course they heard and burst into laughter.

Emmett, Alice, and Jasper slapped me high-fives. Even Rosalie cracked a smile, Carsile gave a small smile and Esme managed to look disapproving but amused at the same time. Edward kissed the top of my head and mumbled,

"Oh Bella. What am I going to do with you?" but I felt him smiling.

"Then he started going all religious on me and talking about forbidden fruit and comparing it to my life. Then i told him to leave me alone and he said thats probably best." I concluded.

Everyone sat in silence, thinking about what I said.

"I think the best thing to do is ignore him and hope he either leaves or turns out to be harmless." said Carsile slowly.

"You could call the Volturi." said Esme uncertainly.

"I will if it gets worse." said Carsile, standing up, ending the conversation.

"I'll drive you back, love." said Edward, picking me up and running to his car.

"You must really worried-you're not objecting to my speed." said Edward, trying to lighten the morbid atmosphere.

I had to crack a smile at that.

"Yea, I don't know what to think, Edward. He seems dangerous but...I don't know." I finished lamely.

He sighed.

"Bella, please don't worry. If he turns out to be dangerous," he chuckled. "believe me, we can deal with him. We our own kind who are very powerful." he said.

"The Volturi." I said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes." said Edward. Despite his assurance they would help, he seemed to spit their name.

"The Volturi."

When we reached my house I turned to him.

"I won't be able to come over tonight. Sorry, love." he said.

"It's okay. More plans to make?" I asked.

"Bella, don't worry. You have no reason to worry." he said reassuringly.

"But you're scared Edward. You all are." It didn't come out worried, it came out more angry and firm.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight. Sleep well. I love you." he whispered, grabbing my hand.

I hesitated a mili-second.

"Love you too." I said and stepped out.

"Bella, stay away from him." he added.

"Edward, he didn't hurt me today. Maybe he's okay. Don't judge a book by it's cover. Don't be a hypocrite. Give him a chance." I said and walked into my house.

Why did I feel so defensive of him. It felt like how I felt when I defended Edward to people. Because I loved Edward. I _didn't_ love Adrien. No, but I _wanted_ him.

**Wow, my fingers hurt from typing. I know this isn't very exciting but it heats up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight. **

The weekend was...stressful.

When I got home Charlie chose that night to be parental.

"Bella! Whats wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired. I'm going to bed." I responded and I wasn't lying too much.

**Insert Bella's birthday in here and Edward's leaving. Right now she's in the woods...**

I was sobbing into the wet, dirty, muddy ground when I felt two strong hands pull me up.

"Bella! Whats wrong?!" demanded a voice.

For a minute I forgot my catatonic state and stared incredulously at the person staring intently into my eyes.

"_Adrien!"_

He smirked but it didn't reach his eyes. Just like Edward's-

I broke down sobbing again. I felt Adrien pick me up bridal style.

"Ahh! Put me down!" I yelled.

He ignored me and carried me to my house.

"I found her!" he yelled.

I saw people come swarming into the lawn towards us. Oh freaking great.

Adrien sighed and leaned down. I thought he was going to kiss me for a minute but he whispered,

"Fake unconsciousness if you want."

I obliged and felt myself slipping away for real. Lost in my memories of Edward.

My dreams were hazy but I remember two things. Edward was in them. He was trying to tell me something. Then another person emerged into our midst. Adrien. He growled at Edward and pulled me away.

I woke with a started gasp. I realized I was in the living room and there were four people with me. Charlie, Billy Black, Jacob Black, and Adrien. What the...

"Bella! You're awake!" yelled Charlie running over to me.

"Bella, please tell us whats wrong. What happened?" commanded Billy Black.

"He left." I said, in an emotionless voice.

Adrien gave me an odd look and mouthed

"The vampire?"

I nodded. He narrowed his eyes.

"Who?!" demanded Charlie.

"Edward." I sighed.

Right then I made a decision. I would never cry for Edward again. Never. **(I know, a little OCC but it's necessary in this story.)**

I yawned, stretched, and stood up.

"I guess I over reacted a bit. I'm fine now." I said, with a small giggle.

They all relaxed, looking unsure though.

I sighed.

"Look, yes I'm upset but I'm not going to dwell on it, okay? I'll be fine." I reassured them.

That convinced them and they smiled.

"Why'd he leave?" asked Billy.

I froze.

"You see, the Cullen's are vampires. So Edward decided he didn't want me anymore so he left."

But, I said

"Esme was getting tired of Forks."

They accepted it.

"Hey Adrien, can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" I asked, grabbing his arm.

He glared at me, but followed me to the kitchen.

"Who the hell are you?!" I hissed.

He seemed to find that funny.

"What did you mean about Jacob?!" I demanded.

"Ah yes, your little friend is in fact a werewolf." he said.

"How do you know what they are?" I asked again.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Whats your religion?" he asked.

"Satanism." I said sarcastically.

His mouth dropped open.

"Joking! I'm...I don't really know." I said.

He sighed again.

"What would you say if I said I was the Devil's son?" he asked.

I stared at him open mouthed for a second, then snapped it shut.

"I..I...I guess I would believe you. You know about all these mythical creatures, the C..c..Cullen's powers don't work on you, I saw your little tattoo, and I guess I know you're not human." I said slowly.

Now he stared at me open mouthed.

"Well, I am. I came here because so many _creatures_ were here. I had to keep them in check." he said.

To my surprise I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"You're leaving now then? Because the Cullen's are gone?" I whispered.

He looked surprised.

"No."

I felt hopeful again.

"So," this next question was the same one I'd asked _him_. "in plain English, are we friends now." I asked nervously.

"Yes." he said smiling.

"I have to go now," he said, then suddenly leaned in urgently. "Bella, me careful. Don't do anything...rash. The pain gets better. I promise." he said, then was gone. Just like that. Faster than Edward.

One of the smallest towns hand no idea that they has hosted Vampires, Werewolves, and now the Devils son.

That night I logged on the computer to e-mail my mom. I had a nagging feeling in the back of my head about something so I typed in

_Name meanings_

I typed in Adrien's name in the box.

_Adrien means Dark One. Lucifer is another name for the Devil._

**So, there's his name meaning, who he is, and the Cullen's departure. What happens next? Dun dun dun!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight. **

The news of the Cullen's departure spread fast.

When I got to school I was bombarded by "sorry's" and "it must be hard's".

I just nodded, smiled sadly, and went on my name. Truthfully it was very annoying.

When lunch rolled around I looked around fro Adrien.

"Looking for me?" I heard him ask from behind me.

"What? You? No." I said laughing.

He chuckled and pointed to an empty table.

"Wanna sit?" he asked.

"No. I'd like to stand." I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, but sat down. I sat next to him.

"So, you eat?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"I can, but I don't have to." he said, taking an apple and biting it.

"Finally, someone normal." I muttered.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Normal?"

"Well, not normal. Someone who eats. I was so sick of _them_ staring at me while I ate and acting like it was disgusting. Like it's my fault I'm human..." I said trailing off, wrapped in memories again.

He suddenly took me hand.

"I am really sorry about that." he said.

I smiled at him.

"Thanks. I guess I was kinda expecting it. Why would he stay anyway?" I said sadly.

He nodded.

We sat in silence until I broke it.

"So, whats it like having your father be Satan?"  
"It amazes me that your not scared of me." he said.

"I've lived through a lot. I'm beyond being scared of mythical creatures too much now." I said laughing.

He shook his head.

'It's bearable. I don't really see him. He's pretty normal...besides the obvious. He has black hair, red eyes, tall, thin, wears a black tux. Nasty temper. Married to my mom. Obviously. She's a vampire. No one knows that but you, so don't tell." he said, chuckling.

"I won't. Not unless I want a one-way ticket to the loony bin." I said, joining him in laughing.

I was very surprised. I thought Edward's departure would be hard. Unbearable even. But I felt okay. Obviously pretty depressed but for some reason Adrien's friendship was helping. A lot. I think I'd go insane if he left too.

"So, you have a vampire trying to kill you?" asked Adrien.

"I guess. I don't really know." I said, confused and scared.

"Sorry, I guess you didn't know. I only do because...well I just do." he said, smiling.

"Victoria?" I asked.

"Yeah. James was her mate so she wants to kill you because you were Edward's mate." he explained.

The past tense of our relationship hurt but not as much as I'd thought it would.

"Ah. A day in the life of Bella Swan. Her ex is a vampire, now she has another vampire hell bent, excuse the expression, on killing her, and one of her friends is a werewolf and the other is Satan's son." I said.

He laughed. Really laughed and I joined too. I hadn't laughed like this in a long time.

**Not the most exciting chapter but it's something. I need to think of a way for them to get into a deeper relationship, so if you have any ideas for that and anything, please share. Please...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Twilight. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me ideas! I used some in this. Hope you like it!**

Weeks passed. Time seemed to fly or drag. Days blended into weeks, minutes into hours, hours into days.

Surely I would have gone insane by now, if it were not for Adrien. He kept me alive and I don't know why.

Then history repeated. In a way.

_I was walking down the narrow street, the lamps casting my area into shadow. I shuddered at the place the memories held._

"_Hey, sweetheart. Lost?" came a voice._

_Oh God._

"_Nope. Just meeting my boyfriend." I lied, knowing it was no use._

"_Maybe he can wait. I think you could help me." said the man, stepping into the fluorescent. glow of the street lamps._

_He was tall and muscular. Maybe 20 with baggy jeans and an old gray T-shirt._

"_I don't think so. I'm gonna be late." I said, trying to sound calm while racking my brain, trying to remember if I had my mace._

"_It'll only take a minute." he said, stepping towards me._

_I wished with every particle of my soul that a silver Volvo would come speeding around the corner with a certain vampire with bronze hair and gold eyes that melted my stomach in it. I knew that would never happen. Instead it was a black BMW (**Picture on Profile)** that screeched to a halt in front of me._

_I gasped as Adrien stepped out of the car._

_He walked over and punched the guy in the nose, and I heard a sickening crunch like a bone breaking. Blood spurted all over, including on me and I felt dizzy. Fuzzy black spots began to appear on the edge of my vision and Adrien's voice seemed far away._

"_Bella! Bella, are you okay?!" he was demanding._

_When I didn't answer he gently put me in the car, buckling my seatbelt, and climbed in himself. He started the car a sped away._

"_Adrien?" I managed out._

_He looked over at me._

"_Can you stop the car for a second?" I whispered._

_He screeched to a halt and I climbed out. I stood breathing in the fresh air. He came to stand next to me._

"_Thank you so much." I whispered._

_He nodded._

_Then I completely lost it. I started sobbing. He pulled me close to him and whispered soothing words._

_I calmed down enough to look up into his black eyes. _

_**(warning! A tiny little lemon here. Mostly kissing but something else so you can skip down to where the little notice is if you want.)**_

_Before I could think I leaned up and kissed him. He didn't respond for a second but then he pulled me closer and it became more passionate. His tongue prodded my lips, asking for entrance and I happily obliged. He explored my mouth and to my surprise I didn't feel grossed out. _

_He slipped his hands up my shirt and I almost drew back in surprise. His hands caressed my stomach and slid upward, but he stopped when he reached my chest. He drew back and looked away._

_**(Lemon Over!)**_

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." he said, his voice formal._

"_You are?" I asked, hurt._

"_I am what?" he questioned, sounding confused._

"_Sorry? Because I'm not, and I don't want you to be." I said softly and gently took his hand._

_He turned to look at me._

"_This is bad." he muttered to himself._

"_What?" I asked._

"_We shouldn't be doing this. You're human and I'm not." he responded._

"_So? Edward wasn't human. Adrien, listen to me! I don't give a damn what is safe or right or what **should** be doing. I don't care. I love you. I just realized it but I do, and I need to know how you feel." I said fiercely._

_He seemed taken aback._

"_Bella, I-" he took a deep breath. " I think you are absolutely right."_

"_You do?" I asked, blunt disbelief coloring my tone._

"_I do." he said, smiling down at me._

"_Now, you need to get home." he said, helping me back in the car._

_The ride home was silent but Adrien held my hand over the gear shift._

_When he got to my house I saw a car I didn't recognize._

_I walked in-with Adrien behind me-to see Charlie, Jacob Black, and-who I assumed to be-Billy Black._

"_Hey Bells. We're just watching the game. Pizza's in the-" but Charlie stopped short when he saw Adrien._

"_Bella?" he asked, frowning._

"_Ch-dad, this is Adrien. Adrien this is my dad."_

"_Pleased to meet you, Mr. Swan." said Adrien-**my **Adrien-politely._

"_Nice to meet you too. Please call me Charlie." said Charlie, reassured by my smile and Adrien's firm handshake._

"_So, are you two together?" he asked._

_I turned some shade of scarlet._

"_Dad! Adrien needs to go home now." I said, pushing him towards the door. _

"_Nice to meet you! Come back soon!" yelled Charlie after us._

_I grumbled some profanity under my breath and Adrien chuckled._

"_Goodnight, Bella." he said, leaning down and lightly brushing his lips against mine, then he was gone. I felt a slight pang of sadness knowing he was gone, but I brushed it away._

"_Finally Bella! I was worried you were never going to meet anyone else." said Charlie, when I walked back in._

"_Thanks dad. So glad you have such faith in me." I said sarcastically. He laughed._

_Billy was looking at me oddly._

_I was walking into the kitchen when Billy grabbed my hand._

"_Could you get me another slice of pizza?" he asked loud enough for Charlie to hear. Then he added so only I could hear,_

"_Don't do this Bella. Stay away from him."_

_I yanked out of his grasp._

"_Of course, Billy." I said, loudly. Then hissed, "never." and strode into the kitchen._

_I got Billy his pizza, ate mine, said goodbye to an embarrassed Jake, angry Billy, and cheerful Charlie, and went to bed._

_That night I fell asleep thinking about-who else?-Adrien._

_I remembered how I used to think of Edward as my angel. I would think of Adrien like that-kinda ironic- that it was the total opposite of him._

_My Devil._

**That was hard chapter to write. Whew! Glad I got that done. So, now they are together! Yay!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I JUST FINISHED BREAKIG DAWN! OH. MY. GOD. THAT WAS JUST...WOW. Slight spoilers... Did you guys like it? All the surprises and new family members? I didn't. I kinda didn't even like the book. Not happy enough and I wanted to strangle Bella a lot. And Jake. And the new family member. And Irina. And Aro. And a lot of people. I'm kinda disappointed in SM. I got so hyped up about this and forsaken my beauty sleep to stay up till 12:30 and kinda all for nothing. So, review on this or PM me with your reviews of BD. I want to know what everyone else thinks! Oh and I won't be updating on any of my stories for a while. Maybe, Maybe, Maybe, Topaz Eyes or it all comes down to this, but thats it.**

**Oh, and I was surprised about how many people got what would happen right. Spoiler alert...**

**With the baby, Jake's imprinting on her,and her power and the blood lust thing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, heres chapter seven really I guess. The Cullen's should be coming back soon. This chapter is mostly just fluff between Adrien and Bella and Adrien explaining his life and all. And Bella kinda explaining the Cullens.**

The next morning I woke with a weird feeling. Like someone was watching me. I opened my eyes to stare into a pair of black one.

"Gah!" I screamed and jumped into a sitting position. He smiled.

"Good morning." he said calmly.

"Oh my G..." I trailed off realizing what I was gonna say. "DON'T DO THAT!" I yelled at him. He managed a slightly bashful expression. That was ruined by his smirk. I laid back down with a sigh and observed him.

He was wearing black jeans and a red silk button down shirt. He was sitting cross legged on my bed watching me. I saw his black battered boots on the floor.

Then I remembered. He was mine. _Mine._

"_Adrien_." I tested his name on my lips. Okay, maybe I wasn't _that_ awake.

"Yes, my love?" he asked, looking slightly confused, slightly amused.

I tingles up my spine when he called me that. Better than when Edward did.

"Oh." I said for no apparent reason. Then a launched myself at him. I collapsed in his arms while he laughed his as-head off.

"Do you do this every morning?" he asked when he finally shut up.

"Obviously not since you weren't here every morning." I responded.

"True, true." he mused then brightened. "We can change that."

I giggled then stood up. "I'll need a moment." I said grabbing my crap and walking into the bathroom. I finished my shower, hair, makeup and all. Then I realized I forgot my clothes. Oh No. I cracked open the bathroom door a little bit.

"Adrien?" I called.

"Yes?"

"Can you close your eyes and face the wall please." I asked.

"Sure." he said confused again.

I wrapped the towel tighter around me and walked into my bedroom. He did as I asked. I grabbed my clothes and ran out. I got dressed and ran back in.

"What was that about?" he asked when I came back.

"I forgot my clothes." I mumbled.

He smirked. "Why didn't you say so? I wouldn't have closed my eyes then." he murmured in my ear causing me to shudder.

I hit him lightly on the arm but I could imagine it. If we were to go somewhere. His house maybe, with protection and music and...

I snapped my mind out of my dirty fantasies and saw Adrien watching me with an even bigger smirk.

"Getting ideas?" he asked.

Feeling a little daring I responded,

"What if I am?" and wrapped my arm around his neck.

"Well, you'd just have to tell me your ideas and then," he whispered, pushing me down on the bed.

"Use them." he whispered.

He kissed my for a minute then pulled away.

"But not now, love." he said. I groaned but stood up.

After I finished my breakfast we drove to a beach. **(Not La Push, just some random beach.)** He was explaining his family and ways of life.

"My mother is a vampire. The second oldest ever. My father is well, you know. I have a sister who like me, is old but appears 19. We move around a lot. Usually me and Kate-my sister-get to pick where my move, unless it's something like this." he said.

"How old are you really?" I asked.

"About 300 something. I lost track." he said laughing but turned serious. "Does that bother you?"

"Not at all." giving him a kiss. He relaxed.

"And your sister?" I asked. I really wanted to meet her.

"She's 200 something." he responded.

"Do you think she'd like me?" I asked nervously.

"She'd love you. Maybe you can meet her tomorrow." he said smiling.

"Great!" I said eagerly. He laughed.

"Tell me about yourself." he said.

"Theres not much to tell until I met _them_ and you." I said.

"Is it hard for you to talk about them?" he asked.

"Not really. It would be harder if I didn't have you." I said, smiling. He returned it then asked,

"So tell me how you figured out what they are?" he asked.

**Insert Bella telling him about the van and all. I really don't feel like doing it.**

"Wow." was all he said.

"Yeah." I laughed uncomfortably. Just then he leaned down and kissed me.

"Adrien?" I asked when he pulled away.

"Yeah?"

"Is it possible for us to...you know...sleep together?" I asked, the evil blush painting my cheeks. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It is, but as I assume like Edward told you, it would be hard for me. I am as strong or stronger than Edward. In some ways it would be easier since I don't crave your blood. But, if I was caught up in the moment and I couldn't control myself something very bad could happen." he said sadly.

"But, could we at least _try_. Someday?" I whispered.

He looked at me, debating.

"I suppose we could try. We would have to. I'm not sure how long I could restrain myself." he chuckled, his carefree attitude returning.

I smiled to myself. Everything seemed so perfect. And then things got bad. Fast.

**Dun dun dun! Whats gonna happen? Also, should I do a lemon? I'll put a poll on my profile or you can just put it in the review. The next chapter will mostly just be Bella and the Lucifer's meeting. The Cullen's will come back soon, though! RxR!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So heres chapter eight. Yay! I guess... Anyway, the lemon will be in the next chapter. This is also just fluff. Since I already wrote the lemon I'll post chapter nine/lemon chapter today too.**

The next morning when I woke up, Adrien was laying next to me. I smiled and hugged him.

"Good morning." he said, chuckling.

"'Morning." I yawned into his chest. I lay there for a minute before groaning and sitting up.

He gave me a small kiss before I hopped into the shower. This time I remembered my clothes.

When I was done I got dressed, dried my hair, put on a small amount of makeup.

"You look lovely." murmured Adrien when I came out and kissed me.

"I'm wearing jeans and a T-shirt." I gasped when he pulled away.

"So?" he countered. I rolled my eyes and he laughed. I walked downstairs and found Adrien already there. I gave a small scream.

"How did you do that?!"

He spread his arms as if to say _It's just me._ I growled pathetically at him and shoved a granola bar down my throat, eager to do whatever we were doing.

"Chew your food, Bella." he reprimanded, smiling.

"Chewing is over-rated." I muttered when I swallowed, causing him to laugh. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth twice, and popped a mint.

When I came back I didn't see Adrien.

"Adrien?" I called. He seemed to pop into thin air and this time I screamed loudly. He covered my mouth with his.

"STOP THAT!" I yelled at him.

"Kissing with you?" he asked quizzically.

"No. POPPING INTO FREAKIN THIN AIR LIKE THAT!" I screamed. He chuckled, totally unruffled by my yelling.

"Alright,love." he said, pulling me towards the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my curiosity over-ruling my annoyance.

"To meet my sister. Shes taking you shopping." he said.

"Okay!" I said happily, my earlier outburst forgotten. He laughed again.

When we got to the mall he parked next to a cherry red convertible. **(yeah,yeah. I know Rosalie's car is like this but oh freakin well!)**

"Your sisters?" I asked. He nodded and we climbed out. We walked to the door and over to a pretty girl. She had waist-length black hair and black eyes with a mix of topaz in them. I felt a slight pang, remembering the Cullen's, but focused back on her. She was smiling brilliantly.

"You must be Bella! I'm Kate!" she exclaimed. Her voice was the same velvet of Edward's.

"Yeah I am. Nice to meet you." I said, shaking her hand. It was freezing. I guess she had more of her mother's traits than her fathers.

"You too!"

"Well, I'll be going. Try to bring her back in one piece." said Adrien.

Instead of feeling nervous about being left with a stranger I felt fine. I was already comfortable around her.

He pecked me lightly on the cheek and then he was gone. I turned back to her and she smiled. Kate took my hand and led me inside.

We had gone to a lot of stores and I found I actually didn't mind shopping so much. At least not with her. We stopped in front of a store and she smiled wickedly. I looked up and read the sign. _Victoria's Secret._ I smiled too and we walked in. **(I always wondered who this Victoria **_**was**_**...)**

We browsed through stuff until Kate exclaimed,

"Bella, look at this!"

I walked over and restrained a groan. It was very dirty. **(Picture on profile!)** I giggled.

"He'll love it!" she said, grabbing it. "I guess he didn't tell you, but since my parents are away and I'll be at my boyfriends house...you have the house all to yourselves tonight." she laughed, seeing the expression on my face. I wasn't sure what it was.

I grudgingly let her buy it, since apparently they were even richer that the Cullen's.

"I just can't wait till tonight."


	10. Chapter 10

**So, this chapter is totally a lemon. If you don't want to read it, just wait until the next chapter comes out and you can read that. Also, I have never written a lemon nor ever done "it" before so this may be bad. (Try to) Enjoy!**

I looked at myself once more in the full length mirror and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. My mind instantly shot to who was waiting for me on the other side of the door. Adrien. I saw his face in my mind and all of a sudden all my worries disappeared. Just like that. I opened the door and stepped out. Adrien was propped up on his elbows, a seductive smile fixed on his sensual lips. I tried to give an equally sexy smile. It seemed to work because the bulge in his pants grew larger.

I sauntered over to him, biting my lip in a-hopefully-sultry manner. He looked slightly awed. I reached the bed and roughly pushed him back so he was laying on his back. I put my knees on either side of him and straddled him. He pushed himself up slightly, and began to kiss my bare shoulder. I undid the top button if his shirt. He moved his lips to my collarbone. Second button. My throat. Third. My jaw. Fourth button. My ear. Fifth. Two to go. He gently nibbled on my earlobe. My breathing sped up even more. Sixth. He crushed his lips to mine as I flung off his shirt.

Still kissing me, he flipped me so I was under him. When he pulled away so I could get some air, I trailed my fingers lightly down his bare chest. I felt goosebumps rise where my fingers touched. I smiled to myself, reveling in this power I had over him. I slowly undid the button of his jeans. There was a low growl coming from the back of his throat. I pulled down his zipper as the growl increased. Every part of my body was on fire. A slow throbbing that overtook me. I no longer just wanted him-I _needed _him.

I flung off his jeans. Now he straddled me in only his black boxers. He kissed me again, rolling my nipple through the flimsy fabric of my bra. I moaned almost inaudibly into his lips. He heard it and smiled. He pulled off my "top" and tossed it across the room. He surveyed my slightly heaving chest. He was smirking, but there seemed something frantic about it. Like was was trying very hard to suppress something.

He gently kissed the curve of the top of my breast. He moved his lips-which were trembling slightly-to my nipple that was erect, waiting for him. He kissed it, then bit it lightly. I moaned loudly while he continued to roll it between his teeth. He was driving me wild-sucking,nibbling,pinching it. His tongue darted out and licked it lightly. I gave out another moan, which ended in a small cry.

I clamped my eyes shut, tensed my muscles, trying to fight the fire that was consuming me. He moved the the next one. I gave up and relaxed with a moan. He seemed satisfied and trailed butterfly kissed down my stomach, coming to rest right above my throbbing wetness. He pulled of my bottoms and they joined my bra. He slipped a finger in me and I tensed again. He pushed it in and I arched my back, fighting the moan that was building up in my chest, threatening to escape.

He pulled it out and his lips met mine again. Now I decided to tease him a bit. I pressed down right next to his erection. He hissed loudly. I moved my fingers to it and stroked it through the fabric. This time he moaned. I pulled him closer to me and he moved so he was sitting cross-legged. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my lips still glued firmly to his. My warmness was pressed against his torso and he fingered me again, causing me to let out a loud moan. I was glad no one was is a five mile radius.

Yeah, what happened to _me_ being in charge? I pushed him down on his back, so his head was inches from the end of the bed. I ripped off his boxers. Now we were both down to nothing. I observed his erection, with a smirk. This was a totally different Bella.

He growled and flipped me over so I was under him. He cupped my breasts and kissed them before pushing his tip into me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. He thrust into me and I gasped at the slight pain. I felt a hot liquid trickle down my legs and smelled the familiar rust and salt smell of blood. For once I ignored it. He pushed into me again and I growled his name. His answer was another thrust. I moaned and he cut it off by kissing me. I arched my back and let off a small cry as he pushed into me again. I rocked my hips slightly, causing him to moan.

The air was filled with our moans or growls, the slight squeaking of the bed, the smell of salt and sweat,and the taste of out sweet pleasure. The verbal-silence was broken occasionally by the growl of a name.

Finally he thrust into me one more time and I reached my point. I gave of a mixture of a scream and a moan, sounding almost like an animal. That certainly aroused Adrien and he thrust into me more forcefully-never enough to hurt-until he reached his climax and pulled out of me. He rolled of me and onto the bed. He encircled me in his strong arms. I was shivering and slightly clammy, but I was exhilarated. The throbbing had subsided to a dull feeling and soon faded almost entirely. I turned to face him. We looked into each others eyes for a moment, before I murmured,

"I love you, Adrien." and buried my face in his neck, a slow blush creeping up my face. He pulled the sheet over us and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too, Bella. Forever."

I laid there, every nerve acutely aware of everything. The way our legs were tangled together. My still wetness pressed against his still hardness. Our chests pressed so close they could have molded together. For awhile we had been joined. He had been inside me and for awhile we had been one.

Still being held by Adrien, I drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A few things. First, I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating in forever. I really have no excuse except writers block and laziness. Second, this chapter is really really really rushed and pretty bad. Sorry! The next one will be longer and much better! Thirdly, I don't know how some things that happen in this chapter happen, so they may not be right. That is one reason it is rushed.**

It had been a few weeks since I had last seen Adrien. He had some "business" to attend to. He was getting back today.

When I woke up, I felt kinda funny. I stood up and immediately ran to the bathroom and threw up. My mind started thinking up possibilities.

_Food Poisoning? Flu? _

"Oh my god." I whispered. I ran into my room and checked the calendar I had hanging on the wall. A small red X marked when I should have started my period. One week ago.

"Oh my god." I whispered again and got dressed in a daze. I drove to a drugstore aways away and scanned the shelves. Soon I found what I was looking for.

The woman at the desk gave me a small, sad smile when she saw what it was. I felt sick still. I quickly drove home and ran to the bathroom again.

A few minutes later a small sign appeared on the test. I threw up again when I saw what it was.

"Crap, crap, crap!" I whimpered. "What about Adrien?" I muttered. Just then there was a knock at the door. It must be Adrien. I walked slowly downstairs and opened the door for him. He was smiling but stopped when he saw my tear-streaked face and rumpled appearance.

"Bella, whats wrong?" he asked, pulling me too him. He was going to hate me when I told him.

"Ad. . Rien?" I sniffled. He pulled me down next to him on the couch.

"I have to tell you something." I whispered. He nodded, confused.

"I'm. . I'm pregnant." I whispered, hating the word. It sounded so ominous now. He stared at me.

"_What?!"_

I started crying again into his shirt. He was still for a minute before wrapping his arms around me and murmuring comforting things.

"Shh, Bella. It'll be fine."

"You're not mad?" I asked, looking up at him, my vision blurred by tears.

"Of course not. It's not your fault. Through I do wonder how it happened." he mused. I laughed I was so happy he wasn't mad.

"Don't worry. We'll get through this."

The months were absolute torture. Food cravings, mood swings, morning sickness. It was absolute Hell. I chuckled to myself at the joke. Charlie arrived then and I set his dinner down in front of him. He defiantly hadn't taken the news well, but now he was over it. Renee was still mad at me. I had dropped out of school and had Adrien teaching me. Most people would think their life was over, but I felt exactly the opposite. My life-and another's-was just starting.

I had hardly thought of the Cullen's lately. Life was practically perfect. When I thought of Edward, I still felt a pang but then I remembered Adrien. Adrien who was being the most supportive, patient, caring, loving, most _amazing _boyfriend ever.

"Thanks, Bells." he said, smiling up at me. After his initial fury, shock, disgust, and disappointment, he was ecstatic he was going to be a grandfather.

"No problem. I'm gonna go upstairs and read." I said.

I was in the middle of _How to be a mother 101_ when the first one came. I dropped the book and gasped as the second contraction came.

I fumbled for my phone and dialed Adrien with shaking hands.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Adrien." I asked, panic rising in my throat.

"Hey, Bella." he said, his tone turning worried.

"Adrien, I think I'm going into labor." I whispered. He was silent for a minute before exclaiming,

"I'll be right there!"

"Dad!" I yelled downstairs.

"What it it Bella?" he asked.

"I need to go to the hospital now!" I yelled. I heard him swear and come running upstairs. Adrien suddenly appeared in the doorway too. He picked me up and carried me downstairs to the car. He drove to the hospital while turning around to check on me all the while.

**Insert all gross hospital stuff that I do not want to go into, nor know how do describe.**

"Congratulations, Ms. Swan. You have a boy."

**Short, I know so sorry! I just had to get the delivery over with!**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMC! I am so freakin sorry! I had so much homework and crap! Anyway heres chapter 12? I don't really know. Sad, right?**

I stared at the tiny creature in my arms. He was blinking and looking around. He was gorgeous.

He had Adrien's black hair and my brown eyes. His hands grasped at my face and I bent down and kissed him on his nose.

"Thats one quiet baby." a nurse remarked. "Maybe he's sick. Should we run some tests?"

I frowned and hugged _my _baby closer. I didn't want anyone besides Adrien touching him. That reminded me of Adrian. I glanced over at him. He was watching us with shining eyes. So unlike him.

He met my gaze and gave me a huge, loving smile.

They did take him away to make sure he was alright and to wash him off. Me and Adrian were alone. He walked over and held my hand.

"I love you Isabella Swan." he whispered.

"It's Bella." I said crossly. Seeing his wide eyes I giggled softly.

"I love you Adrian Lucifer."

Just then the doctor came back with our baby.

"He's perfectly healthy, as are you, so you are free to leave tonight." he informed me, letting Adrian hold our baby.

I nodded gratefully.

After I got cleaned up we headed back to the car. Apparently while we were gone, Kate and my mother had bought baby stuff. There was a extra-safe car-seat in the back, so I strapped him in.

"Everyones at your house waiting for us." explained Adrian, looking back at me because I wanted to sit next to the baby.

When we got to my house we were greeted by shrieks and gasps. I quickly handed the baby to Adrian as my mom came hurdling towards me and squeezed me tightly. I was shocked. I thought she was still furious at me.

"Mom?" I asked. She detached herself, tears streaming down her face, and beamed at me.

"Oh honey! I'm so proud of you!?"

"For what? Getting knocked up at eighteen?" Charlie muttered but hugged me too. Kate did too and we all sat in the living room. Everyone took turns holding him and "oohing" and "ahhing" before Renee asked,

"What are you going to name him?"

I glanced at Adrian, shocked. I hadn't even thought of that.

"Damien?" I suggested and Adrian and Kate laughed. Charlie and Renee looked confused.

"I like it." Kate said. Charlie and Renee agreed so we looked at Adrien. He smiled at me.

"Damien it is."

Damien looked up at the sound of his name and smiled, showing of a row of perfectly straight, white teeth.

Everyone gasped. Uh-Oh. It must be Adrian's genes. I wondered how we would explain this.

"Does he have teeth?" asked Renee.

Charlie nodded mutely.

Renee scanned my face, searching for an answer but gave up when she saw she wasn't getting one.

"Thats very odd." Charlie muttered.

"Yeah, it is. I'm really tired." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Do you mind if Bella stays at my house tonight? For obvious reasons." Adrien asked. Renee and Charlie nodded.

"Go ahead. Be careful, kid." Charlie said. I nodded and followed Adrien out to his car. Kate climbed in the front and me and Damien went in the back.

I was asleep before we got there.

**Sorry again, but I swear I'll update tomorrow! And the Cullen's will come back _very_ soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**More pictures on my profile by all the others which are conveniently at the bottom! If you've ever seen the movie Little Nicky with Adam Sandler then Adrien's dad is kinda like Nicky's dad.**

**Also I know I said I would update yesrerday byt fanfic wasn't working. Sorry!**

When I woke up I was laying in a large, comfy bed. The room was decorated in a black and white theme. I rolled over and gasped. Adrian, once again, was laying next to me, watching me intently.

He smiled breathtakingly and I snuggled closer to him as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Wheres Damien?" I mumbled sleepily.

"With my mother and my sister." he responded. My eyes widened a bit. _His mother._

"Your mother?" I squeaked. His smile grew larger.

"Her and my father are dying to meet you."

I gasped and jumped up, glancing at myself in the mirror. I looked like crap. Well, I _did_ just have a baby.

Adrien let me take a shower and put out clothes for me. I changed into them (a pair of dark-blue jeans and a black long-sleeved top) before blow-drying my hair and putting it into a messy bun.

Adrien met me back in his room and walked me downstairs. I was more excited to see Damien then nervous about his parents.

I walked in after Adrien and stopped dead in my tracks. The woman who I assumed to be his mother was _beautiful_. A hundred times more pretty than Rosalie.

She had long, sleek red hair that fell to her hips, glowing crimson eyes, and the trademark pale skin. She smiled warmly at me and I was confused. None of the vampires I had met had been this nice. I remembered with a shudder Victoria, James, and Laurent.

I nervously smiled back and she carefully hugged me.

"Hello, Bella." she said in a strong but kind voice.

"Hello, Mrs. Lucifer." I said shyly.

"Oh please call me Veronica!" she exclaimed as a wail broke out. Our eyes immediately went to Damien who was struggling against Adriana to get to _me._ I automatically reached for him and he settled against me, quiet again. Everyone watched him with fond eyes but he scrutinized me. His brown eyes were endless and his raven black hair fell into them. I brushed a lock away and he smiled again. He was perfect.

Just then a man walked in and I felt my stomach clench in fear. He wasn't like the Satan I'd dreamed of. He had no red skin with huge horns. He looked so normal and that was one reason he was so scary.

He had Adrien's black hair and burning red eyes. He had the same air of Adrien. That sarcastic feel. He scared the _hell_ out of me.

Adrien sensing my fear introduced us.

"Father, this is Bella. Bella, this is my father."

I extended a shaking hand.

"Nice to meet you."

I was glad my voice didn't break or wobble.

Suddenly he smiled, a genuine smile and I felt hardly any fear now.

"It is an honor Isabella Swan." he said, shaking my hand. His skin was almost burning to the touch.

"Now we have a few things to discuss. Bella, there is still your problem of your humanity." he said, getting straight to the point. I nodded and Adriana pulled me down next to her.

"There is no need to make you a vampire. If you simply drink from a substance we own you will be immortal." he told me.

"Alright."

"Then there is the time. When to do it? Where?" he mused.

"Soon." Veronica said, softly.

"The sooner the better." I whispered, holding Damien tighter. Lucifer or whomever nodded.

"Tonight then."


	14. Chapter 14

**So sorry I haven't updated in forever but it wasn't _really_ my fault! Okay, maybe it was but long story short, I changed my e-mail then deleted that account and went back to my old one but then never changed my e-mail and I forgot my password so yeah....**

**Oh and plz vote on my poll even though I bet it doesn't work **

**Here is the next chapter!**

I was waiting nervously in Adrien's room with Damien, reading him some story.

I wasn't sure what was going on expect they were doing some ritual or something.

The plan was I would drink the elixir but wouldn't look any different so I could still see Charlie and everyone.

Then me, Adrien, and Damien would go to "college" which was really some house in the middle of nowhere.

After Damien was old enough then I would go to college.

Sounded great to me and I could see no downsides.

Suddenly there was one knock and the door was opened. Everyone was standing there and they all filed in after Adrien's dad.

Veronica took Damien from me and Adrien sat next to me.

"This won't hurt but you'll feel very sleepy but you _must stay awake_!" Adrien told me fiercely, staring into my eyes.

"W. . .why?" I stuttered.

"If you fall asleep, you'll never wake up." his dad said bluntly.

"Oh."

Adrien handed me a goblet. I looked in but the fluid was too dark to name a color. It was odorless too.

Adrien took my hand and I took a deep breath and drank it.

They all watched me anxiously.

"I feel-" I started so say _I feel fine_ but a huge roll of tiredness washed over me.

"Tired." I finished, yawning.

"Bella, stay awake!" Adrien commanded. I took another deep breath and forced myself to sit up and bounce slightly.

"How long will it last?" I muttered, trying to see if talking helped.

"About five minutes." Adrien's dad told me.

"Oh good." I mumbled.

The five minutes felt like five hours.

Then slowly, the fog of sleepiness wore off and I felt better. Great actually.

I stretched and stood up.

They all smiled at me. Even Damien.

"So I'm immortal now?"

They nodded and all of them hugged me. Adrien last.

Veronica, Kate, and Lucifer (or whatever his name is) left, leaving me, Adrien, and our son together.

"So." I said.

He just smiled and held me close.

**Short I know but the next one will be longer and will have a few new characters! *wink wink***

**Anyways like I said up there, vote on the poll (which probably is pointless) please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ten years later**

"Damien, come get dressed!" I called.

My son, now five **(A/N: he has some weird aging thing that I don't feel like explaining so just go with it)** ran into his large bedroom.

I handed him his clothes, black jeans and a black T-shirt. He had an odd love of black. Like his father. Speaking of which, where was he?

I wandered into the living room, Damien in tow to see him reading some large book.

He looked up when we came in and smiled.

"Hello you two." he greeted us, walking over and embracing me then Damien.

"Where have you been?" I asked. I had woken up to him not there.

"My father wanted to talk to me. Apparently there has been talk of vampires moving into the area. _Our_ area." he explained.

"Hmm." I muttered, picking up Damien and carrying him to the kitchen.

I made him some cereal and walked back to the living room and sat next to Adrien. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into him, inhaling his wonderful smell.

Glancing over I saw a black and white shot of us after our wedding. I smiled softly and remembered that day...

_I was getting my makeup touched up by Veronica and Kate before the wedding. And I was freaking out. My breathing was messed up and everything. I didn't even know why._

"_Calm down, Bella. It will be fine. You love Adrien, Adrien loves you. Right?" Kate murmured, trying to soothe me._

"_Right." I agreed, feeling a surge of calm come over me. I wasn't afraid anymore._

_I stood up, careful not to mess anything up and walked over to Charlie who had just come in._

_His eyes were slightly wet and he looked at me awed._

"_You look beautiful, Bells." he whispered, taking my arm._

"_Thanks."_

_The music started then and we started down the isle set in their backyard. I saw my family's faces and Adrien's. Mike, Angela, Jessica, Jake._

_And then I saw Adrien._

_He looked so gorgeous in a tux my breathing stopped again for a second. _

_He was beaming at me, his whole face lit up. I'm sure my face was just the same._

_When I got to him, Charlie handed me off and I took his hands. We stared into each others eyes, the vows and speech flying by._

_Then he kissed me quickly and that was that. The ring glittered in the sun and I squeezed Adrien's hand._

_Our life had begun._

_**(picture of her dress on my profile!)**_

I sighed happily and looked back up at him. He leaned down and kissed me until Damien came running back in and wrapped his arms around our legs.

We laughed and picked him up, setting him on our laps.

If you told me I would be sitting here one year ago I would have valued your sanity but now it seemed so normal, so _right_.

Suddenly Adrien stiffened and shoved Damien on my lap, his eyes turning a burning red. I gaped and quickly stood up too, cradling Damien possessively.

A knock rang out into the silent house. Then two, then three.

Adrien hesitated before striding over and ripped open the door to reveal Carsile Cullen and his family, their faces just as surprised as ours.


	16. Chapter 16

"What are you doing here?"snarled Adrien, not giving me time to even comprehend what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" shot back Emmett. Carsile glared at him as did Adrien.

"We live here." he replied coldly.

"We just moved here." Carsile cut in smoothly. "We sensed others who were different-"

"Bella!? Is it really you?!" Alice squealed, cutting Carsile off. She was bouncing from excitement. I found I couldn't return her excitement.

I nodded silently.

"You don't look any different." commented Rosalie.

"She doesn't age." Adrien told them.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked mechanically.

"Do you mind? I think everyone is surprised to see you." Esme asked. I hadn't even noticed her.

"Of course not. Please, come in." Adrien said, suddenly welcoming. A certain smirk played at his lips. He was enjoying their amazement. And soon pain I assumed.

They filed in. Edward was last. He looked in shock and there was immense pain in his face. He tried to catch my eye but I busied myself with fussing with Damien.

They sat down in the living room. Adrien also seated himself on the love seat.

"I'm going to get Damien his lunch." I muttered, needing an escape. I quickly left to the kitchen which was right off the living room.

I sat down my son at the kitchen counter. We usually ate in the dining room but he could make do with the kitchen.

"What do you want, sweetie?" I asked him, smoothing back his silky black hair from his forehead.

"Peanut butter and jelly." he replied. He had just discovered PB&J and now was on this big kick.

"Okay."

I took my time putting it together and poured him some milk. Then I handed it to him.

He ate it but watched me with his big eyes. They were worried. He picked up on emotions easily and could tell I was upset.

I stalled as long as I could before I picked him up again and walked back to the sitting room.

Carsile and Adrien were talking. Jasper seemed to be listening but everyone else was looking around.

They looked at me when I came back.

"Oh my God, Bella. What happened?" demanded Alice eagerly.

"What do you mean?" I asked blandly.

"Well, Adrien was saying something about you being immortal."

"Yeah." I shrugged. "I am."

Alice seemed to realize my half pissed half I-couldn't-care-less attitude.

"How?" asked Edward. His voice was steady but I could hear something below the surface.

I looked to Adrien.

He gave a short explanation of the drink I had. . .drank. They looked amazed.

"Who is that?" asked Emmett, pointing to Damien.

"Our son." I said, feeling a twinge of pride.

Their mouths dropped open and I shot Adrien an amused look.

I had become more like him. More sarcastic and dare I say sadistic? Maybe that was a bit extreme but still . . .

"Your son?" Edward whispered, his face tortured.

"Yes, Edward." I said politely.

"I think we have a lot of explaining to do." Carsile said.

"Bella, we only left to protect you! What Edward said were total lies! He loves you-we all love you!" Alice said, slightly hysterically.

I stared at them for a moment. Yeah right. Well, maybe it was true. I didn't care.

"So?" I asked, blankly. I could tell Adrien was enjoying this very much. They looked confused.

"I mean, thats nice and all but why tell me now? I have a family and have moved on. Do you think I'm going to go back to _him_ or something?" I asked, waving my hand dismissively toward Edward.

I had never seen all the Cullen's speechless before.

"But, Bella. . .you can't really love him!"


End file.
